


A Princely Espionage

by softoriginals



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Espionage, My Disney Princess Spykid X au, X is the prettiest princess there's no denying, laverreshipping but it's friendship (i know i'm crying too)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softoriginals/pseuds/softoriginals
Summary: All prince X, the heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Kalos, wanted was to not be a royal. On a fateful day, he decided to take off on his own in disguise. Little did the princeling knew he’d get entangled in a serious affair on his supposed to be harmless trip.Or, as I personally like to call it: My Disney Princess Spykid X AU
Kudos: 9





	A Princely Espionage

**Author's Note:**

> oh ho ho hello readers!! (i never posted something twice in one month that's kinda crazy)  
> i wrote this fic as part of an event in specord! the event was a challenge, and the prompt i got was X (character)/spy (genre)/disney princess (au)/mask (item). it was a hell of a lot of fun writing this, hope you guys enjoy it too :)

If you told young prince X that he would get trapped in an underground network of people plotting an attack on his family, he’d laugh. Not something even close to a genuine laugh, though, more like a spat. A sad spat, his eyes avoiding yours as he stared into the distance. Maybe he tried to envision it, tried to feel at least a tiny spark of adrenaline with the idea of being outside of the castle again. More importantly, walking freely without being recognized. 

As the only son of King Xander, X was immediately known as the heir to the throne all across the Kingdom of Kalos. People wanted to meet him, touch him, know everything about him. It became suffocating, fast. The young heir grew to loathe attention, barely even speaking to his father or maids. He’d spent most his days sitting on his window frame, watching the capital bursting with life and lights beyond the castle gates. Sometimes he would take a stroll around the garden, but he never went even close to the gate. 

The worst kind of days were when X yearned to just be a simple kid, from a middle class family with no worries and no royal etiquettes or obligations. Those were days when he wandered a little too close to the gate without realizing. He’d spot kids on the other side, watching him move stiffly in his fine silk while they messed around in their simple school uniforms. 

So yes, if you’d tell him he’d get entangled in such idiocy, X would laugh unknowingly as if something like that would never happen.

* * *

“Your Highness, you ought to come out _sometime_. Dinner is almost served. His Majesty would really like having his only son dine with him.” 

X hugged his pillow tighter and his gaze didn’t waver from the gate, letting his maid Y knock on his door countless times. She should know better by now than to keep on trying, X thought before he sighed. “Miss Y, _you_ ought to know this does not work. You will only hurt your hands.”

The knocking stopped and a very loud uttering of frustration could be heard soon after. X knew she still would not leave until he actually showed his face. He tossed an imaginary coin in his head while he inhaled some fresh air. The longest day of the year was approaching, which meant the capital was busy doing all kinds of preparations for Kalos’ annual Festival of Light. That included the workers at the castle, since it was the only day of the year when it would be open to the public. X felt as if two hands were wrapping around his neck thinking about that day. How nice it would be to just be one of the people that had no affiliation with the royal family, who marvelled over being able to be in the castle for once instead of being the prince who locked himself up in it. 

X closed his eyes for a second. Allowed himself to feel the sun for as much as he could through his window. Breathed in the summer air. A change was needed, he couldn’t go on forever like this. He needed to just get out.

“Miss Y.”

“Yes, your Highness?”

X tried to suppress a smile over how predictable it was, Y still waiting behind the door. He climbed down from his window frame and tiptoed to his door. If there was anything he learned from being shut-in, it was being quiet and making his presence as unknown as possible. He opened his door, but just so far that you could only see half of his face. “Could you fetch me a plain white blouse, regular jeans and a mask? I think the knights will have some regular clothing at their hall.”

The maid, who was sitting with her face buried in her hands out of despair - and maybe fear of disappointing the King. Y brightened up immediately after X’s request. She bolted upright, almost ready to run. “A mask, you said? What do you mean specifically, a face mask? Your Highness, that is kind of a strange request for something like a din-”

“No. I mean an actual mask. Something that covers my face.” X tried to avoid eye-contact with her, feeling kind of awkward now that he actually asked it. “A mouth mask would be sufficient.”

She still looked confused, but nodded and walked down the castle hall at a brisk pace. X sighed in relief, happy she didn’t press further or questioned him. He shuffled back to his window, took in one last breath of the outside air before he closed it. Adrenaline was already being released into his bloodstream with the thought of his plans. He was going to face the world, but not as a prince. 

“Your Highness, I found the clothing you requested. Although, they might be a bit too big, knights are not exactly as… small as you are, with all due respect.”

X held up the blouse Y had brought. It seemed a little too big indeed, but that didn’t matter. The point was to not be recognizable to the public, so he had to look plain. Maybe a little poor, too. He nodded, taking over the jeans and mask from her too.

“Thank you, Y. This was all I needed for now. If you find my father looking for me, tell him I am in my room. If he wishes to look… just make sure he does not find out where I really am.” X cringed with the thought of his father sending knights to come looking for him if he found out X went out on his own. “I would greatly appreciate it if you keep this between the two of us. I will not be gone for too long.”

He could see Y having doubts about the situation. She pressed her lips together tightly, but then sighed. “As your maid, I will oblige. But as your friend, I will tell you to be careful and not make hasty decisions. That is all.”

The prince nodded, thanked her one last time and shut the door. He hurried himself to his closet, eager to get out of his royal clothing and dress up like anyone walking the streets. Though, getting the clothes was only a tiny part of his plan. Getting past his father and the guards would be the biggest obstacle on the road. Even if he concealed identity, the presence of a stranger in the castle halls would be investigated immediately if caught. If he were to say he was going to take a small walk, like he sometimes would, they would ask why he was wearing such… ordinary clothing.

Finally dressed up, he sat down on his bed and thought deep and hard while securing his hair back with clips, to get his recognizable bangs out of the way. Maybe he’d make it if he’d let Y ‘catch’ him. She was a capable maid when it came to handling things on her own, so maybe the guards wouldn’t meddle with it if she were the one kicking him out. He tiptoed to his door again.

“Miss Y?” X hissed as quietly as possible. She couldn’t be far, since she doesn’t go to the other quarters that often. Usually, her only task is keeping an eye on him. “Miss Y?”

It didn’t take long until he heard footsteps approaching that he recognized as Y’s. He made a gesture for her to come into his room. He didn’t want to risk other people overhearing. After she came in, he closed the door, leaning against it with his back.

“I have one more task for you…”

* * *

They did it. They had successfully passed the guards and X was all on his own. Now walking down the market, X marvelled at all the different kinds of things he saw. Though since the end of the day was nearing, merchants were already starting to pack up their items. X scanned the area from under the hood of his cloak. The fear of being recognized still lingered a little, but his disguise worked surprisingly well. No one had batted an eye at him thus far. 

X stopped at a stall that sold local foods. It smelled delicious and it didn’t take much sniffing to make his stomach howl. Curiosity took over, and he felt himself grab some coins from his pocket. The old lady behind the stall smiled at him. “Interested in trying something good, boy?”

She looked kind and warm, though X still hesitated for a second to speak back. “Yes, ma’am. I’ll have whatever you think tastes best.”

“No need to speak so politely with me.” the lady chuckled, packing up a few snacks. She handed it over to him, X gave her some coins in exchange. Her eyes widened when she opened her hands and counted the amount of money.

“Oh no, this is too much, boy, I guess calculatin’ isn’t your best subject in school.” 

“You can keep the change, ma’am. It’s alright.” X gestured, feeling the tug of a smile under his mask at the sight and sound of the lady’s warm laugh. She enveloped his hand with both of hers.

“You sure are kind,” she shook his hand gently. “and you’ve got very soft and delicate hands too, kid. Are you from the upper class?”

X felt a surge of panic go through his body and quickly pulled back his hand from her grip. He quickly recovered and adjusted his cloak to make himself a little less visible. “Thank you for the food. Have a nice evening.”

“Take care, son, I heard there have been uprisings downtown. Something about an attack on the King. You better get home before dark!”

X had already taken a few steps away from the stall, but halted immediately once his ears caught what she had said. He grew tense all over, not moving an inch. “An attack? On the King?”

A million thoughts started racing through his head. Sure, his father had made questionable decisions in his reign, but as far as X knew, nothing as bad as to warrant an attack. There were threats before, of course, but he never heard of an actual attack.

“Yes, by a group called the Movement. It’s been a hot topic across the market for days now. I believe they live together east in the city, at some abandoned bar.”

It only took X a second to start sprinting with all his little princely might towards the east of the Capital.

* * *

It didn’t take long to track down the Movement. The east of the Capital was big on business, so there weren’t a lot of closed down buildings, let alone bars. A little asking here and there helped a great deal on finding his destination.

X was fully living in his alter ego. It felt like he was living in a sugar rush, not minding talking to people, walking in the open without being recognized. Deep down, he longed for this to be real. He longed to talk carefree, to not avoid any contact. He longed to be a regular kid, to let go of Prince X. 

And there he stood. The regular X, in front of an abandoned bar, ironically called the Movement as well. About to knock on the door and try his best to infiltrate. He didn’t know where his newfound courage came from, but all he wanted right now was to protect the castle and its residents no matter the cost. Even if he despised his roots and planned out destiny, he loved his father and everyone around, even if he didn’t show it. 

He knocked on the back door, where he saw someone come in earlier. X had completely thought out what he was gonna say. What excuse he would give to prove to be a valuable asset to the Movement. He was going to provide information about the castle, but falsify it here and there so that he did not actually harm well kept information about the castle’s security. X was going to have to play smart, but he secretly loved the challenge. His alter ego just continued to grow more and more enjoyable. It was a sick little game, meddling into something this serious, but X couldn’t stop himself. 

A lad, who looked to be in his mid-twenties, opened the door. He eyed X from up and down. Again, a small bolt of anxiety of being recognized shot through his body. “What do you want?”

X cleared his throat. He decided on being straight-forward. There was no going back now, he couldn’t turn his back knowing there was a chance of all sorts of things going wrong and his father getting hurt. “I’m here to join the Movement. I believe I have valuable information for your mission.”

The man huffed, it almost seemed like he was laughing at X. “And what kind of _valuable information_ would a scrawny little kid like you have for us? Get lost, go find some other kids to play with.”

X thought quickly and put his foot between the door, preventing it from shutting in his face. “I’m a bastard son of a noble close to the King. All royals are the same, so if I can play even a little part in hurting their core, I would gladly fulfill that duty.”

“Is that why you’re dressed up so weirdly with that mask? So you don’t get recognized?”

X nodded.

“Get in. But don’t get comfortable just yet, we’re gonna need whatever information you have right away. You can call me Francis.”

X muttered a ‘thanks’ as he followed after the man, his eyes adjusting to the dark hallway inside. A few corners and doors later, they ended up in the main space, which looked to be the bar itself. X spotted a few more people sipping on a drink, ages ranging from close to his own to elderly. They seemed to be laughing and making fun with each other, not like your typical villainous group at all. After all, X guessed that even if their ideology was different from his father’s, they were still humans living their lives. X was shaken from his train of thoughts when Francis started clapping beside him.

“Alright people, listen up.” Francis bellowed. It didn’t take long to have every head in the room turned to him. It looked like he was their leader. “We have a new member for the Movement. He claims to be a bastard son of a noble close to the King. Turns out he might have some valuable information for us to use.”

“A bastard son? I’ve never heard of such a thing here. I don’t believe it!” One of the elderly men in the back said, his eyes narrowing at X sceptically. X gulped and put all his energy into retaining his poise. If he showed weakness now, they would see through his facade soon. 

“It’s true.” X started. He mentally apologized to the noble he was about to betray. It was all to save his father, they would understand in the long run. “I’m a bastard from House Valois. I was kicked out of the family after my father’s wife found out about his… rendez-vous, to protect the family’s glory and purity. Guess you could say I’m Kalos’ best kept secret. No one seems to know about my disownment.”

This seemed to make some of them laugh. The man who questioned him had turned back to his drink. One threat eliminated for now. 

X took a seat at an empty table. It didn’t take long for Francis to sit down next to him and start his interrogation about X and the castle security. X answered it all, his voice never shook once. He proved to be quite good at this acting game, acting like a good critical thinker and handing over information about the guards and their places. It didn’t take much pressing to find out they were planning to have the attack happen during the castle’s opening hours at the Festival of Light. So, X adjusted his information according to that to make it look real. He told them about the increased amount of guards that day, but also about some back doors and places less guarded. Those places were truly more vulnerable, but X was gonna be reaching out to the guards before anything could happen. 

They’d be walking into a trap like little mice.

* * *

For the two days that were left before the Festival, X stayed with the Movement. They had provided him a place to sleep, so they could keep an extra eye on him for the time being. They had spent full days planning and gathering information from X and implementing that into their plan. News of a missing prince had started to spread, but instead of trying to avoid talking about that, X used it to his advantage. He had told his ‘comrades’ that there were only so many guards and that in this state, less guards would be actually guarding during the Festival and more would be looking for the prince. 

The members of the Movement had often complimented X on his intelligence and way of thinking, praising him and calling him a very valuable asset. It was exactly what X wished to be. No one seemed to suspect a thing, but still X had remained cautious all this time. One mistake and everything could be going terribly wrong. 

Currently, X was pretending to be asleep. It was the night before the Festival of Light, but also the night X was going to escape the Movement and tell his father about everything so he could set up the guards accordingly. Adrenaline had been pushing his body to stay awake. Only a few more moments and then X would start to get out of here. He was going to have to be really quiet, but luckily he had grown to be quite the expert at that over the years. 

X carefully slid his duvet off him without a sound, gathered his cloak and stood up as quietly as possible. He wasn’t sure how late it was exactly, only that he had no time to waste. Careful not to step on someone’s foot or arm, he tried to feel his way in the dark to the exit of the room he was staying in. The next challenge was opening the door and closing it. Luckily it wasn’t as creaky as you’d see in a bad movie, but the ‘click’ noise could be enough to wake someone sleeping close to the door. X had to take his time, open the door as slowly as possible, slide through the opening, then close it. He let his hand rise and the lock fell in its place. He winced at the clicking sound, even if he expected it.

Then he ran - quietly - to where the exit was. Dawn was starting to set in, so X had to hurry. People usually woke up early on the day of the Festival of Light and he had to find his way from the east of the Capital back to the north, where the castle was located. He started running as fast as he could, while trying to get his cloak back on. He couldn’t stop, not when every second mattered. If he was late, everything would be his fault. 

At long last, X arrived at the castle. He started rattling at the gate with one hand, pulling out his hair clips and getting rid of his face mask with the other. He felt his bangs fall over his face again, the familiarity of it. He didn’t quite know how to feel just yet about having to let his double life go, but those weren’t issues for now. A guard was already running over to him.

“Your Highness, is that you? Gods, we have been looking for you everywhere!” The guard shouted, before quickly opening the gate and letting the prince in. X hastily started spilling the entire story, telling the guard that there was no time to waste and that they had to get ready as soon as possible. The guard quickly pulled the alarm, before guiding X back to the castle. 

At the main entrance was Y. From afar, she looked relieved to see X come back. When he got closer, he spotted a vein popping in her forehead. Maybe he had read her expression wrong, because up close she looked quite… pissed off. She quickly asked if X was alright, then accompanied him to his Majesty’s room. He was welcomed back with the embrace of his father. X just let everything wash over him, feeling comfortably numb in his father’s arms. 

* * *

In the end, the castle was protected excellently while the festivities of the Festival of Light went on without a worry. X specifically asked his proud father not to tell the people about X’s actions, as he wanted to remain anonymous. His father was mad that X went out on his own, but also glad a disaster was prevented by this. They talked extensively about X’s mental state and what to do about it after the Festival. 

X had felt a bit of regret having to turn back to his duties as the prince, but with the help of his maid, Y, and an arrangement with his father, he opened up over time. He was soon entrusted to go out every once in a while with a disguise, but only if accompanied. Y had quickly offered to take on that duty, which X was pretty thankful for. 

In the years that followed, X grew to be a King that was fond of his privacy, but also a King that could speak to his people without missing a heartbeat.


End file.
